Unova Region, here we come!
by Blackstar-lawrence
Summary: Trainer Lawrence and his Absol,Katana Venture through the Unova region to beat all the elite fours in every region.  Join them as they fight their way to victory.


Veteran Trainer Stacy was sitting at the kitchen table. Nothing too conspicuous about it; just drinking some tea, watching an abridged anime. Then from upstairs came a loud scream.

"BOLLOCKS YOU DIVVY NUTTER!"

This scream is followed by a white and blue pokemon, racing down the stairs as it is chased by a 17 year old, half naked boy.

"What is wrong Lawrence?" Asked Stacy curiously

"Katana stole me favorite vest!" Complains Lawrence

_I wonder if it is wrong to find my master cute when he is worked up as such._ The Absol thinks to herself as she admires her Trainer. Katana nibbles on the dark red vest playfully

"Oi! Stop it you nutter!" Yells Lawrence as he snatches away his vest.

"Dear you're not secretly a stripper or anything are you?"

"What on EARTH makes you think I am?" Exclaims Lawrence is awe

"Well why else would someone were a vest without a shirt underneath?"

Steamed from all the torment Lawrence goes back to his room and re-dresses him and checks his mirror to make sure he looks alright. In the reflection Lawrence is wearing a black beanie with red stitching, a red vest with black under shirt, black pants and a red and black.

"Well Katana let us be off. Those gym leaders won't defeat themselves" Lawrence states blatantly.

Heading into Route 1 proved difficult being as an annoying child kept pulling him back insisting him to say goodbye to everyone in town.

"Katana I really hate mushy goodbyes so we are just going to sneak through he trees"

Lawrence skillfully avoids the child and walks on his merry way toward accumula town, however being as it may and slender hand grasps his right shoulder and a familiar aged voice echoes into his ear.

"Now Lawrence you're not going to forget your Pokedex are you?"

"I have no interest in catching every single pokemon in neither this region nor the world Miss Juniper" The dark boy hisses

"This could let us understand Pokemon more thoroughly!" Prof. Juniper pleads

"What about Cheren, or Bianca? And that Trainer who lives right across from you?"

"You're most likely more able then all of them, seeing as you can pass through a dense thicket"

"If it will allow me to pass then fine, I'll relieve you of that Pokedex of yours"

Lawrence hurriedly grabs the electronic encyclopedia and stuffs it away in his bag.

_Honestly, why must I be brought through this torment?_

Lawrence passes through Route 1 running into some Patrats and Purrlions, nothing Katana can't handle of course.

_HA! What a breeze, I eat the pokemon for breakfast _Katana thinks to herself proudly

Lawrence notices a gathering in the middle of a square and decides to take a look at what all the commotion is about. There are 8 men and woman dressed in gray and blue cloaks and there is a man whose outfit stands out amongst the rest, his cloak in blue and gold with unique designs.

"I am Geechisu, from Team Plasma. What I have to tell you all today concerns the liberation of Pokemon" States the Leader of the group. As he mentions Liberating Pokemon you can hear the crowd gasp in confusion.

"We Humans have lived together with Pokemon. We require things from each other and consider some to be partners…All would seem to think that this is the case, in fact. Yet, is this really true?"

_Is this man serious? _Lawrence thinks to himself.

"We Humans all entertain only that same thought…Has there ever been the consideration that it might not be? Trainers order their Pokemon to do whatever they please…They work them hard under the guise of being partners…What if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them?" This got the crowd riled up even more.

"Don't you agree everyone? Pokemon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by Humans. We are beings who feel they must study a great many things. But what should we Humans do to be ambassador to the oppressed Pokemon?

"Liberate?" A lone soul in the crowd suggests dumbfounded

"Correct! We must liberate the Pokemon! And once we do, Humans and Pokemon will for the first time stand as equals. Everyone, please do consider what must be done to properly get along with Pokemon. And thus, I, Geechisu, conclude my speech."

The Group then takes down its flags and escorts Geechisu off onto Route 2 while the crowd watches them until they cannot be seen anymore.

"What should we do?" States an older man

"Liberate Pokemon? Now THAT'S a crazy idea" replies a younger man. And with that the crowd dispersed into the rest of the town.

"Did you hear all that?" asks a blue haired boy

"Cripes Cheren! You nearly stopped me heart!" States Lawrence at the sudden appearance of his neighbor.

"Pokemon respect us Humans, Therefore they do what we say out of trust" Rambles Cheren

"Well what are ya gonna do? Freedom of Speech and all" Blatantly replies Lawrence

A mysterious Trainer approaches the two and kneels down beside Lawrence's Absol. The two exchange glances and the trainer put his head closer to the Absol.

"Oi! What the Bloody hell are you doing?"

"Your Pokemon…she speaks to me…" The green haired Trainer replies.

"They speak to you? What an odd thing to say" Cheren states.

"Yes she does…So perhaps you cannot hear them? Pitiable. My name is N."

"…Alright then, my name is Cheren and this is Lawrence. We were asked to complete The Pokedex for this region, though my primary goal is to become the Champion."

"Why would you tell our objective to a complete stranger? Who incidentally CLAIMS he can talk to Pokemon!"

"The Pokedex? That would require a great deal of pokemon to be imprisoned into Pokeballs…I too am a trainer, but I am always doubting. Am I making my Pokemon happy? Lawrence…"

"Yes, governa?"

"Let our Pokemon battle. I want to hear their voices more!" N Demands

"Alright! Now we're talking. Let's show 'em Katana!"

_Finally! I haven't had a legitimate Trainer battle in a while. This should be fun. _

"Choroneko! I call for your assistance!" N then throws the black and gold Luxury ball onto the ground, creating a ping noise followed by his purrloin emerging from the ball.

"That the best you got? Katana here used those for warm-up earlier today" Laughs Lawrence.

"You'd be surprised of what my friends can do" N replies slyly

_I sense a great power from this pokemon. He is stronger than the ones I encountered on Route 1. I must not disappoint master_

"Katana! Shadow claw!"

"Choroneko! Dodge!"

The Absol lunges toward the Purrlion with a claw of dark and red matter. The Purrlion dodges the attack but is then hit with an unexpected tail whip to the face. This stuns the Pokemon momentarily causing a small window of attack. The Absol then tackles the Purrlion to the ground and returns to the side of her master.

"Your Absol is indeed smart."

"Course she is. She's been through 3 other regions; Katana is the toughest Absol there ever will be!"

_Choroneko! Give up; it's hopeless to defeat me._

_Katana you truly are a noble fighter, however you don't know my true potential_

"Now Choroneko, Extreme Speed!"

In almost an instant the Purrlion tackles the Absol with unimaginable speed.

_GAAAH! It's like being stuck by lightning!_ Cries Katana

"Katana extrasensory!"

The Absol concentrates on the Purrlion as it stands still momentarily and launches a bust of physic energy at the Pokemon. The Purrlion cries in pain as the illusion takes a toll on its body. The pokemon then keels over and faints from exhaustion.

"I am sorry Choroneko…then I'll show you my next Pokemon. Shedinja! I need your help!"

"God damnit…" Lawrence whines in depression

_Oh no. I hate bugs…they hurt more than most others_

_What seems to be the matter? Disastrous one?_

_Shut up! I am not the disaster Bringer you seem to know._

_Oh? As I remember it. You are the creature that brings disaster upon the humans and Pokemon alike._

_I said SHUT UP!_

Katana then Lunges at the bug Pokemon with great force. Using the Attack called Giga Impact. The attack is a direct hit and the Shedinja is badly wounded as a result. However the Absol is in need of rest now as she used up most of her energy.

"Shedinja tends to intimidate other Pokemon causing them to foolishly attack. You were lucky your attack hit my…friend… Shedinja! Bug bite!"

The Bug flutters over to the Absol and bites the pokemon in numerous areas. This causes Katana great deal of pain and she shakes the bug off of her.

_SHEDINJA! I WILL END YOU!_

"Razor wind!"

The Absol uses the blade on its head and slashes at the bug pokemon causing extensive damage that defeats the pokemon with almost no effort at all.

"Gasp! That's enough Katana. I know my Pokemon upset you with wild stories but you shouldn't hurt him like that! He's just following orders…"

_Well he should not have insulted me. What he said was something that should never be mentioned, EVER!_

"I am sorry Katana. Tell me though is Lawrence good to you?"

_Yes. He is as exceptional as the other masters I have trained with before him_

"I see… Could you tell me about him?"

_Well, his fashion is dark, which suits him I suppose. He is visiting Unova with his step-mother for the summer. He originally comes from the hoen region. He is the Champion from that region as well._

"So he is a former champion is he? Where are his old pokemon?"

"Now hold on a moment! My Katana is telling you all this?"

_They are with his brother Landon. He wishes to follow his Brother in his foot –steps after they are finished they plan to go to the Johto region and compete before the elite four._

"My, my…How could one abandon such loyal friends?"

"Hey! What is she telling you?" Lawrence glares at the Absol.

The Absol continues to tell N about Lawrence and the expression on his face is sheer shock and confusion.

"There are Pokemon who would say such things?" N gasps astoundingly

"Restrained to imprisonment in Pokeballs… Pokemon cannot be perfect creatures. For the sake of my friends, the Pokemon, the world must be changed." With that Said N walks away following the path Team Plasma took not that long ago.

"What a weirdo…"

**AN: I used actual lines from my Pokemon Black Game to try to add a bit of authenticity. I hope you enjoyed the story and please tell me of any big errors you may find. There will be more.**


End file.
